<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i never say what i need (when i need you) by cooleofooleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590426">i never say what i need (when i need you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooleofooleo/pseuds/cooleofooleo'>cooleofooleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Swearing, amity blight is emo, baby's first owl house fanfic, i havent written fanfiction in like 4 years how do i tag again, remember to give your significant other attention and also to communicate your feelings, they're technically married in this but i didn't call it that so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooleofooleo/pseuds/cooleofooleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boiling Isles are free and there's a new ruler of the realm.</p><p>And Amity's feeling the strain on her relationship with Luz because of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i never say what i need (when i need you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity walked through a corridor of the Emperor’s Castle. She had been away for a week while helping to suppress a nasty curse in the northernmost forest on the Boiling Isles. The mission to eradicate the curse was successful but a week had felt too long.</p><p>But it was always too long when you’ve been with someone for years. You wanted to see them again after a long day. You craved their comfort when things went wrong. And you longed for their touch when you woke up from nightmares. Amity was not immune to those feelings. She would think about Luz while scrubbing curse sludge from her clothing. She would long for Luz while drinking her morning magic enhancements. She would yearn for Luz while drifting off to sleep at the surveillance site.</p><p>Amity loved Luz more than she loved the Boiling Isles.</p><p>But she’s known that since she was a teenager.</p><p>At 20, Amity knows that their love for each other has grown and developed alongside them. At 18, they did an everlasting oath to seal their love and dedication to one-another. If Amity knew anything by now, it’s that she loved Luz more than anything in the human and titan realm combined.</p><p>But even while filled with love for Luz, a week was a long time.</p><p>Amity could hear her footsteps echo in the Throne Room as she approached the Empress sitting before Titan’s beating heart. But she wasn’t that worried about approaching the ruler of the Boiling Isles because it was Luz.</p><p>And there was the Empress herself, wearing a purple cloak and seated with her legs draped over the arm of the throne. Texting on her scroll.</p><p>Amity couldn’t help but smile at seeing her, “Long time no see, sweaty.”</p><p>Luz looked up from her scroll with the enthusiasm of a puppy seeing their owner come home from work. “Hey! You’re back!”</p><p>Luz leaped down to embrace Amity in a big hug. Amity felt herself relax instantly as she leaned into Luz’s body while being enveloped in arms and cloak. She could smell the lemon and confidence off of Luz and it felt just as comforting as it did the first time they ever embraced.</p><p>It was cut off too soon for Amity’s liking.</p><p>Luz made up for it with a quick kiss. “I know you’re not an impostor from that curse because you’re still calling me that terrible nickname.”</p><p>Amity laughed and wrapped her arms around Luz’s torso to lean against her. Luz now towered over Amity in their adulthood. Amity learned that adult humans can get pretty tall sometimes. And, apparently, Luz had a tall father. Once she turned 16, she shot up like a scream-bean into this lanky figure. She felt Luz rest her chin on the top of her head.</p><p>Amity breathed in and said, “Well, you are pretty sweaty still. I can smell it.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, you caught me. I haven’t showered for a few days.”</p><p>Amity scrunched her face up with affection and disgust, “Ew! What are you even doing with yourself?”</p><p>“I had a lot of work!” Luz laughed before pulling away and making her way back to the throne. “I have a meeting next week with some of the delegates from the second rib, and I had to moderate between the village phalanges over their local magic regulations. It’s been a rough week.”</p><p>Amity slowly followed Luz to her throne as Luz threw herself back onto it and went back to her scroll. Amity felt a little apprehension with approaching even though this was her oath-partner. Luz had been getting progressively busier and busier since she became the Empress last year. She took down Emperor Belos at 17 and became such a well-known advocate for the equality and freedom of all the beings on the Boiling Isles that it became a no-brainer to just let Luz run the entire realm since everyone ultimately went to her with their problems anyway. She involved herself in all causes and issues that she felt she had a solution for. She came up with better disciplinary systems and even reformed the laws of the land to only punish for the most severe of crimes. She dismantled the conformatorium. She wanted nothing but freedom and expression of magic and person-hood to reflect in the Isles. And she succeeded at it.</p><p>She was a hero, an icon, and an inspiration.</p><p>She also was so busy that sometimes Amity felt like she couldn’t get more than a moment with Luz.</p><p>She gingerly sat on the arm of the throne while Luz kept typing on her scroll. She has a look of concentration and thought on her face that was so familiar to Amity now that she could see it was giving Luz some early-onset crows feet. Most likely it was her ambassador or assistant or a lower delegate looking for advice on how to handle one of the municipalities on the Boiling Isles. Luz let out a small and succinct sigh as she seemed to hit send.</p><p>Amity carefully placed a hand on Luz’s shin. “You do seem a little stressed.”</p><p>“Just a little,” Luz winked, “But I’m already feeling better now that you’re here.”</p><p>Amity affectionately rolled her eyes, “Well, maybe you should take a break soon. We could go to the human world. See your mom for a little bit.”</p><p>That was the good part about defeating Emperor Belos. Luz reopened the portal to the human world and got to go home. She hugged her mom while crying. Amity got to meet Camilia. It allowed Luz the opportunity to tell Camilia that they wanted to partake in the everlasting oath with one another before they committed to it. Camiila was distressed over all of the new information but ultimately accepted it. Now they visit Camilia at least once a month. And it was getting close to that time for another visit.</p><p>Luz licked her fingers and smoothed out her eyebrows, “I think I definitely need to see Mamí. She misses you.”</p><p>Amity pushed Luz lightly, “Dummy, she misses you too.”</p><p>Luz laughed loudly, “Yeah, but she loves you! She can’t wait to see you again.”</p><p>Amity giggled with Luz, “Well, I can’t deny her my presence. So let’s go. Next week after your meeting with the rib.”</p><p>Luz sat up and threaded her fingers through Amity’s hand, “Ok. We’ll go for a week after that entire shitshow. A little vacation away from the Boiling Isles.”</p><p>Amity smiled and sealed the conversation with a kiss, “Then, it’s a date.”</p><p>---</p><p>Of fucking course Luz had to bring her damn scroll to the human world.</p><p>Amity was getting so sick of this. It had been three days in the human world and Luz was tapping away at the scroll while they were eating Dairy King ice cream. She hadn’t stopped working since they got here and anytime that Amity mentioned it? Luz would say, “I’m almost done and then I’m all yours, querida.” And then she wouldn’t stop.</p><p>More than once during this trip, Amity had to step away with a quick, “I’m going to the bathroom” so she could do some breathing exercises instead of snapping at Luz.</p><p>She loved Luz and loved what had been happening to the Boiling Isles because of her leadership but Luz was constantly working. Amity wanted her to work, of course, but she wanted time to themselves as well. She can’t remember the last time they had s-</p><p>“Alright, I’m done.” Luz smiled and set down her scroll. Her face immediately dropped into despair when she saw that her ice cream had almost melted completely. “Aww, I wanted that.”</p><p>“Just freeze it with magic.” Amity’s reply was curt.</p><p>Luz frowned, “I can’t do my magic here.” She looked at Amity with an adorable set of brown eyes, “Can you do it for me?”</p><p>Amity felt the layer of frost on her heart melt a little at that look. She liked the attention from Luz, so she was easily persuaded to make a circle with her index finger and freeze up the melted ice cream.</p><p>Luz cheered and dug her spoon right in, “Thanks, Amity!” And then screamed because she forgot her teeth recently became sensitive to cold food.</p><p>Amity let out a sigh of resignation as she watched Luz fan her mouth to try to melt the ice cream. She loved this goofball of a woman and it was moments like these that she remembered why she fell for Luz in the first place. Luz was always so lively and full of creativity and had the best intentions with the worst ideas. As she grew older, her creativity and energy became more refined and focused and she ended up learning how to even implement the best plans with the best intentions.</p><p>Unfortunately, Luz just didn’t seem to have the time to be much of herself anymore. And Amity missed all of those moments where she got to watch Luz be her silly, creative, energetic self.</p><p>“Hey, Amity.”</p><p>Amity blinked out of her thoughts, “Yeah?”</p><p>Luz swallowed a mouthful of re-liquified ice cream, “The last installment of the Hecate spin-off series came out a little while ago. Do you wanna get a copy and read it together? We can talk about it afterwards?”</p><p>Amity felt a smile break through. Now that was her Luz. That was the Luz who held her heart with her hands.</p><p>“I would love to do that.”</p><p>---</p><p>They finished the book in a day. As fun as it was to read the books out to each other and enact the scenes, they were limited on time and it was easier to just read the book with advanced magic. After the fight with Emperor Belos, Amity considered going to the Boiling Isles University for a little bit, so she took the time to learn the spell for her potential studying. And then she got oathed and ended up being one of the head magic leaders in missions across the Isles. She loved the job because she could travel the Isles, help the people she fought for while fighting Emperor Belos, and show off her magical prowess. She especially wanted to show off her magic skills since covens were now a thing of the past and she could dedicate her magic to whatever she felt suited her best. Which it turns out was a lot of different types of magic, but fire magic seemed to come very naturally to her.</p><p>Sometimes she still wonders if she should go to school and get some additional training, just to do a better job for Luz and for the Isles.</p><p>Luz always supported the idea of higher education but Amity knew that Luz would miss her and end up going to university as well because she liked to learn. That would be quite the sight to see for new students to go to their next semester of classes and the Empress was sitting in with them. What a riot!</p><p>But it never happened. Maybe one day, but not today. Instead, the book reading spell went to reading new Azura, well, Hecate, content, even though the author’s works were getting steadily more low-quality and projecting some weird issues into the writing.</p><p>“I understand delving into politics in the Azuraverse,” Luz mused while they walked hand-in-hand through a forest trail, “but I feel like the author is just pushing a harmful agenda now. It could be really damaging to kids who read the Hecate books. Or even the adult fans who aren’t thinking critically enough about them and end up being converted by the ideologies.”</p><p>Amity nodded, “It worries me a little, too. The author does push those views on social media. It seems like it’s only for a reaction sometimes but I’m not even sure why the book ended like that. It seemed to denounce all of the buildup from the fifth book.”</p><p>“Maybe we should stop buying these.” Luz thought aloud. They really could just get it from a library instead. Or just take the hour in the bookstore to read it together and place it back on the shelf.</p><p>“We can always appreciate Azura for how it helped to bring us together,” Amity glanced at Luz with affection and a squeeze of the hand, “but it doesn’t have to stay in our lives.”</p><p>Luz sighed, “I guess so. We can always reread them too. I understand the political undertones a lot more now that I am involved in politics. Actually, it gave me an idea for how to handle this regulation issue with the phalanges.”</p><p>And now Luz was off talking about work again. Amity had been free for about an hour and now Luz was back onto work. Was that all she thought about? Couldn’t she just stop?</p><p>She wasn’t going to stop Luz, though. She was neck-deep in a one-sided conversation about the political turmoil between the two villages and her next possible rendition of how to bring their policies together in reconciliation. It was a good idea but Amity was burnt out from talking about the politics, bureaucracy, and infrastructure of the Boiling Isles.</p><p>---</p><p>Amity gazed out of the kitchen window and could see Luz talking in an animated fashion to her scroll. It was their fifth day in the human world and Luz was still wrapped up in her work. She felt jealousy and resentment start to brew in her heart. She sipped her coffee and set the mug down on the kitchen table a little too forcefully.</p><p>“Mija, are you OK?”</p><p>Amity glanced over at the kitchen threshold to see Camilia. It was mid-morning and, judging from her more casual wear, she had the day off from her hospital shift.</p><p>Amity shifted a little in her seat, glancing back at her coffee mug, “I’m doing alright. Just waiting for Luz to finish her call.”</p><p>Camilia poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Amity. She gently touched Amity’s forearm. “You know I’m always here if you need to talk.”</p><p>Amity had a feeling that Camilia probably already had an idea about what was on Amity’s mind. She had seen them interact for the past five days, and once a month for the past eight months since Luz became Empress. Each time seemed to show more strain between the young couple. Amity knew that trying to hide it was only going to make things seem worse to Camilia.</p><p>And Camilia was a good person. Amity even thought of her as if she was her own mother. She didn’t want to lie to Camilia when there was clearly something going on.</p><p>Amity reached out and held Camilia’s hand in her own. “Well, I guess there is something…” She took a breath before continuing, “Luz became Empress of the Boiling Isles, as you know, and she does a fantastic job with it. She works hard, solves problems, and she is dedicated to making sure that she upholds everything that she promised when we took down the Emperor.”</p><p>Camilia nodded, “She does seem to be doing quite a good job.”</p><p>“Well, no one’s kicked her out yet,” Amity chuckled at her attempted joke. Camilia gave a small smile in response as Amity continued, “But now she’s incredibly busy. She’s always on her scroll and delegating meetings and visiting faraway places. Sometimes, I don’t see her for awhile.”</p><p>Amity bit her lip for a moment to compose herself. She felt the sadness ache inside of her chest. She didn’t like to admit these feelings, but she knew that the only person who might be the best at helping her relieve them was Camilia.</p><p>“I guess,” Amity looked out the window, “I guess I’m a little lonely now. I miss Luz. I don’t get to see her that often and, when we do, it doesn’t feel like I see the Luz I knew beforehand.”</p><p>Camilia squeezed Amity’s hand, “I understand.”</p><p>Amity felt a valve release on her heart, “You do?”</p><p>Camilia sighed and retracted her hand, “My Luz was gone for three years before I got to see her again. During that entire time, it felt like nothing but emptiness in my heart.” Camilia looked out of the window to see Luz, “I can’t describe to you the grief that I felt. But it was near unbearable.”</p><p>She turned to look at Amity, “When Luz finally came back with you and Eda and all of your friends, I was so relieved. I didn’t care where she had left to. I just was happy that she came back home.</p><p>“But she had made a life in your world. With the Boiling Isles. She accomplished so much over there, that when she told me that she would be staying in that world, I couldn’t help but cry.”</p><p>Camilia wiped a tear from her eye, “Of course, I understood. She was needed over there. She helped so many people. People relied on her. She was important there. But I still had some selfishness in my heart, and I missed her every single day that she was in your world.</p><p>“And when she told me that she was becoming Empress, I felt so many emotions. Pride, happiness, sadness, and even some grief.” She threaded her hands together and looked down at them, “I felt like I had missed out on so much of her life. And that I was continuing to miss out on her life. I barely got to see her. I only went to your world a few times – one time for your wedding – and everything felt like it was moving so fast for me after it had been a standstill for so long. I didn’t even recognize who Luz was sometimes because of all of the changes that kept happening.”</p><p>Amity nodded as a pang of understanding and hurt struck through her heart. Camilia noticed the pain on Amity’s face and reached out again and took her hand, “Eventually, I had to talk to Luz. I couldn’t keep my feelings inside for much longer. I told her that I missed her and felt that I was missing out on so many parts of her life. And that made a world of difference.”</p><p>“It did?” Amity asked.</p><p>Camilia smiled, “Yes, because, you see, Luz can be a little dense sometimes.”</p><p>Amity felt a giggle escape, “Oh, I’m aware.”</p><p>Camilia giggled too, “She’s so bright but sometimes so unaware of what’s going on around her.” Her face softened as she continued, “But I knew that because I’m her mother. So I decided to talk to her about it, and she told me that she would make more of an effort to visit me and see me and involve me in her new life.”</p><p>She gave a final squeeze to Amity’s hand before letting go, “And now, she visits every month for at least a few days. And she brings you along. And I get to spend time with both of you. And I get to see my little girl again. And I can see now that she is still herself, because we spend time together now.”</p><p>Amity let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding inside of her. She felt a little stupid. Camilia told her this story because she needed to talk to Luz about her thoughts and emotions, instead of bottling them up and trying to resolve them within herself.</p><p>Amity smiled at Camilia, “Thank you for telling me this. I realize now that maybe I need to talk to Luz before things become too much for me to bear on my own.”</p><p>Camilia smiled back and reached over to give Amity a one-armed hug and a big kiss on the cheek, “I will always be here for you, cariño. You’re my daughter as well, and I will do everything I can to make sure that you’re happy.”</p><p>Amity hugged Camilia back, absorbing the affection and attention. Luz was certainly right. Camilia really did love Amity.</p><p>---</p><p>Camilia had fallen asleep while watching TV with Amity. It was some show about 90 day human marriages or something. It was horrible but Amity couldn’t help but watch it every time she came to the human world. She roused Camilia when the show ended and promised to watch the pillow talk condensed version with her tomorrow. Tomorrow was their last day in the human realm until their next visit, so maybe she could convince Luz to join them. At the top of the stairs, Camilia and Amity bid each other a good night as they parted ways to go to their own rooms.</p><p>When Amity entered her shared bedroom, Luz was tapping away on her scroll in the dark of their room. Amity stood in the threshold of the doorway, letting the hallway light silhouette her.</p><p>Luz didn’t react. Instead, she chuckled at her scroll.</p><p>Amity huffed in agitation and lightly stomped over to the bed. She sat down with enough force to snap Luz away from her screen.</p><p>Luz looked at Amity with an owlish confusion and affection that only The Owl Lady could’ve taught her, “Hey, sweet-pea.”</p><p>“Hi.” Amity laid down and placed an arm over her eyes.</p><p>So, was this Luz now? Just someone who used to be fun and crazy and full of strange qualities, and has now grown up and become someone who is too busy to even reflect those qualities anymore.</p><p>No, she had to remember her conversation with Camilia. Amity knows that the Luz she knew is in there. But she doesn’t understand why she doesn’t see that side of her much anymore. She doesn’t understand why Luz obsesses over her job so much and doesn’t spend any time with her anymore. Maybe it’s just the job’s fault. She thought Luz was just stressed and that’s why she isn’t much of herself anymore. But every time they come here for a visit, it seems that she likes her job e and continues to do it no matter where she’s residing.</p><p>Or maybe that’s the problem. Maybe she’s just changed into a different person who likes to do her work and spend her free time doing work.</p><p>But also, that was something that she should be <em>talking</em> to Luz about. Not just thinking about it. She might just be drawing the wrong conclusions about Luz and creating imaginary problems in her own mind. Maybe Luz was the same person and it was just the distance that makes it seem like she’s different. Maybe it is like Camilia told her.</p><p>Amity felt the bed shift next to her. She peeked out from under her elbow to see Luz laying down next to her, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>Amity sighed and lowered her arm so she could hold Luz’s hand. Her hand was tiny compared to Luz’s but she knew it offered some comfort when Amity was having issues expressing herself.</p><p>“I love you, Luz.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Amity turned her head to Luz, “Everything is different now.”</p><p>Luz turned her head to Amity, “Whaddya mean?”</p><p>“We’re not kids anymore. We’re adults with jobs and a life and a lot more responsbilities.”</p><p>“I know.” Luz looked away for a second before reconnecting their eye contact with a flirtatious look, “But I like being an adult with you.”</p><p>Amity let out an amused huff of air, “Yeah, I know you do. I like it too.”</p><p>Luz smirked and leaned in for a kiss, but Amity stopped her. “Sorry, I’m actually trying to talk to you here. Not do… that.”</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t mean to misinterpret.”</p><p>“It’s fine-”</p><p>“We just haven’t in awhile-”</p><p>“I know, Luz.”</p><p>Amity sighed as she let her head fall back onto her pillow.</p><p>Luz let the silence sit for a little while before breaking it, “So this isn’t about… that problem?”</p><p>“Well, no,” Amity rubbed her face with her free hand, “I think it stems from something else.”</p><p>Luz kept looking at Amity, “Which is…?”</p><p>Amity removed a strand of hair from her face, “It’s just that everything has changed.”</p><p>Luz’s eyes wandered away from Amity, “Because I’m the Empress.”</p><p>“I’m not mad that you’re the Empress. I think you’re doing a great job.” Amity tilted her face so her eyes met Luz’s, “But you’re always on your scroll. Or talking to a delegate. Or helping some town far away from Bonesborough. You’re always doing something new and involved and crazy.”</p><p>Luz inched herself a little closer to Amity, “I thought you liked that, though. That I’m involved and doing new and crazy things.” She broke eye contact for a moment, “You said that in the vows.”</p><p>Amity swallowed, “I did say that. And I still think that too.” She squeezed Luz’s hand, “But you’re just always busy and…”</p><p>She didn’t want to say the rest. That she felt like she needed more time with Luz. That she needed more of Luz. But the entire Boiling Isles needed Luz, and she felt like she was being selfish and trying to take Luz away from everyone. That wasn’t fair. Not to the entire realm that Luz fought so hard to save. But it wasn’t fair to Amity either. Camilia wanted Luz in her life because she was her mother. But was Amity entitled to ask Luz for more of her time, even if she was her oath-partner?</p><p>Luz could somehow sense what she was trying to say. She leaned in and tenderly kissed Amity, acknowledging Amity’s emotions even though Amity didn’t say a word.</p><p>Luz broke the kiss, “That doesn’t mean how I feel about you has changed.” She stroked Amity’s cheek with a thumb, “Nothing regarding my love for you is new or changed.”</p><p>Amity leaned into Luz’s touch, “I know, but we spend so little time together. And a lot of the time you’re so preoccupied with work. Or you’re doing work.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean we don’t love each other,” Luz’s voice began to quiet into a whisper, “I think about you all the time, Amity. I miss you so much when you’re on a mission or I’m in a meeting. Or anything. I would kill to be able to just hang out with you and read a book and draw fanart again.”</p><p>“You don’t even like Azura anymore,” Amity whispered back</p><p>“Cause it kinda sucks now?” Luz chuckled lightly, “The author is a mess. Let’s find another book series to get hooked on. Like morphimals.”</p><p>“What’s morphimals?” Amity felt amusement bubble in her stomach.</p><p>“It’s about these kids who can turn into animals. I don’t know much about it except that the covers are creepy.” Luz’s eyes gave their own glint of amusement.</p><p>“What if it sucks?” Amity asked.</p><p>“Then we find a new series.” Luz felt herself take a breath before lightly touching her forehead to Amity’s. “And we’ll keep looking until we find a new one to obsess over and make fanart for.”</p><p>Amity closed her eyes and took in the touch, “I haven’t seen your artwork in so long.”</p><p>“Really?” Luz retracted a little, causing them to lock eyes. “Cause I draw you all the time. Especially with the art app on my scroll.”</p><p>For the first time in months, Amity felt her face ignite with a sudden blush, “Y-You what!?”</p><p>Luz nodded, “Yeah, with you and your mission armor and staff! You look so good, I can’t help but want to draw you.”</p><p>Amity buried her face into her pillow. Her mouth remained free enough for her to clearly say, “So you follow your impulses and draw me?”</p><p>“Hell yes, you’re so cute when you walk around all on a mission.” Luz softly watched Amity cope with her embarrassment as she stroked Amity’s hair. “I can stop, if you want me to.”</p><p>“No!” Amity protested before she giggled in flattery. She felt her face start to cool down, “I, uh, guess I do look cute in my work uniform.” She glanced at Luz from the pillow, “But you just draw me instead of telling me that I look cute?”</p><p>“I just thought you could tell that I think the world of you no matter what.” Luz wrapped an arm around Amity, “But I guess I’ll let you know next time. Or at least show you the drawings.”</p><p>“I would appreciate that.” Amity whispered, inching closer to Luz’s embrace. “I guess because we don’t see each other as often, it’s hard to know how you feel about me.”</p><p>Luz searched her brain for an answer, “But we’re oathed.”</p><p>“People can break the oath.” Amity mumbled into Luz’s shirt.</p><p>“I wouldn’t break it,” Luz mumbled into Amity’s hair, “Not in a million, trillion years. I love you way too much to do that.”</p><p>Amity rubbed her cheek against the crook of Luz’s neck, “Me neither. I don’t want to break it. I still need you.”</p><p>“I need you too.” Luz kissed the top of Amity’s head, “If something happened to you, then I’d have a hard time staying on the Boiling Isles.”</p><p>“Then I won’t let anything happen to me. Cause the Isles need you almost as much as I do.” Amity smiled against Luz’s collarbone.</p><p>Luz nodded, “Then I’ll make sure not to let anything happen to either of us, for the Isles’ sake.” She paused for a moment, “Also, I’ll try to make more time for you. I guess it can be hard sometimes to understand that I do still love you more than all of the Isles if I don’t talk to you or spend some time with you.”</p><p>“And no work,” Amity said while giving a warning nudge against Luz’s chin.</p><p>Luz chuckled, “I’ll keep it at a minimum. And put my scroll on silent for at least an hour.” She kissed Amity’s cheek playfully, “Maybe two, if you’re good.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>wow</em>, I’m so honored by that incentive.” Amity giggled as she turned her face to halfway meet Luz’s lips.</p><p>Luz gave a cheeky smile and let her lips meet Amity’s.</p><p>They kissed and it felt easy for the first time in a long while. Amity felt like a weight wasn’t completely lifted off of her heart, but that it was in the process of being removed. The frustration from the months before felt like it was disappearing. All she needed to do was communicate with Luz. It wasn’t going to be perfect right away, but Luz was willing to work on it and so was Amity. That was the best they could offer for each other. And that was enough for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got the idea for this fic from the intro to "800db cloud" by 100 gecs. I know, they're terrible, but the intro goes like this: </p><p>"He said, 'I love you,' on the plane<br/>I said, 'I love you too'<br/>He said, 'Everything is different now, everything has changed<br/>Always on a plane, always something new'<br/>I said, 'Nothing's new, nothing’s changed, I still need you'"</p><p>For some reason, I couldn't get it out of my head in tandem with a rocky part of Amity and Luz's relationship after everything with the Emperor is resolved. I love the idea that they have a relationship that is realistic and needs actual work, especially when they get older and become adults. It's natural but I know they would make it through all of the bad parts. </p><p>It's not the most exciting story but it was a good 5k exercise to understand how to write the characters. I really like how it came out even though it's all lowkey and just a lesson on communication and remembering that the love of your life does exist and need attention sometimes. I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>